Seith Stripper
by Nicole4211
Summary: Lisanna wins a bet that gives her the control for the night. What will she do with that power? And will she be able to keep it when Bixlow decides he wants to take it back?


***Does a little dance* I get to write Bixlow!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Seith Stripper<strong>

"Wait, wait, wait!"

Bixlow rolled his eyes and huffed loudly. "What now?" It was bad enough he was going to have to do this but now she was prolonging the moment doing all these random things.

Lisanna jumped from the couch and skipped excitedly across the room, stopping in front of a large bookshelf with a stereo sitting on top. She fiddled with the buttons and stood back, smiling as a slow, sexy song began to play from the speakers. "Alright," she said, plopping back on to the couch with one leg folded beneath her, "You can start now."

Bixlow eyed her doubtfully, a brow arched. "Are you sure? There's nothing else you want to take care of first? Maybe a glass of wine or a bowl of ice cream?"

Lisanna knew he was teasing her but she couldn't help but think that a glass of wine would be great right now. "You know, I think I will have one. Good idea."

As the white haired girl began her trek across the room, Bickslow groaned and took a seat on an overstuffed chair, slumping back and resting his head on his hand. "You have to be fuckin' kidding me."

A giggle escaped her mouth as she grabbed herself a globed glass and began to fill it with chilled red wine. She planned to take full advantage of this moment. Everything had to be perfect. Opportunities like this didn't happen often.

Bixlow eyed his girlfriend as she made her way back, her curvaceous body covered only by a short blue dress that matched the color of her eyes. He loved that about her, how no matter what she wore, everything was like an accessory. The main attraction was always the curves beneath, her large breasts, her tiny waist, her flared hips, they were what caught your eyes, not whatever it was that she was wearing. And more often than not, he would have those accessories off of her the moment they were alone together… and even times when they were not.

She took her seat once again, placing her wine glass on the table beside her after taking a quick sip. "Ok, good to go." A huge smile spread over her face as she watched him stand back up. He was so cute when he was agitated. A crease always formed over the bridge of his nose and she wanted to press her lips to it and kiss the wrinkle away.

His long limbs straightened and he took an audible breath after he moved to the center of the room, stopping directly in front of her. He shoved his hands inside the pockets of his jeans and dropped his head down, eyeing her in disbelief. "Are you really serious about this?"

Lisanna nodded without hesitation. "Of course honey. Why wouldn't I be?"

"But…"

"No buts… I won fair and square and now you have to pay the price."

"Aww come on Lis. Can't I just take you out to dinner or something instead?"

"Nope," she answered while shaking her head then took another sip of wine. "I'm not changing my mind for anything."

Bixlow sighed once again and hung his head in defeat. Why'd he'd have to make that damn bet with her? He should have known it would come back to bite him in the ass.

The music changed to a song with a heavier slow beat and he lifted his head, shaking it and chuckling softly when Lisanna winked at him. "Go on," she encouraged and with a last roll of his eyes he reached his hands down and grabbed the hem of his shirt.

He wasn't usually the type to be embarrassed easily, it taking a lot to unsettle him. But for some reason, a flush was creeping up his neck, rising at the same rate that his shirt was being lifted up his body. His stomach was bared and he looked at his girl sitting just a few feet in front of him, her eyes focused intensely on his bared torso.

He yanked the shirt over his head and let it fall to the floor then reached for his belt buckle…

"Wait!" Lisanna hollered, holding a hand up. "Go slower, please."

Bixlow's shoulder's slumped and he frowned. "Why?"

She took another sip from her drink, "Why do you think?"

He scoffed and placed his hands on his hips. His pants were hanging low and you could see his hip bones just above the waistband where his hands rested. He hadn't a clue why she would want him to do this slow. It's not like she was a dude, watching a beautiful woman strip for him. She was a woman! Women didn't like stuff like that… did they?

The wicked grin spreading over her face told him otherwise and he groaned in frustration as he conceded and began to slowly unclasp his belt then pulled the leather through the loops of his pants. He let that drop to the floor with his shirt and then looked up at Lisanna before placing his hands on the front of his pants. She was leaning marginally forward, her chin resting on her hands propped up by her elbows. Her eyes were glued to his stomach and he felt a lick of flames ignite in his belly. Was she really into this?

"Is this slow enough?" he asked as he popped the button of his pants through the hole, watching her face as he did so.

She nodded her head, her teeth nibbling on her lower lip.

The metal prongs of his zipper slowly slipped open, popping one by one as he worked his way down. Her eyes were riveted to the sight. He was gorgeous… no, more than that. He was sexy as hell! Not that she hadn't ever seen him before. Heck, they'd been together now for closing in on half a year so she'd done way more than see him. But wow, watching him slowly undress like this, right in front of her eyes, it was the sexiest thing she'd ever experienced. And what was even hotter was, he hadn't a clue how sexy it actually was.

His eyes seemed unsure as he undid his pants, his long fingers lightly grasping the zipper. His royal blue boxers peeked out from between the flaps, snugly fitted to his lean frame. "Don't take them off yet," she pleaded, her voice raspier than she'd expected. She cleared her throat and smiled weakly up at her boyfriend to explain herself. "I umm, I'd like to see you from behind."

His eyes widened and then laughter floated from between his lips. "Are you serious?"

She bit her lip and nodded, her focus back on his narrow waist. He turned around and she exhaled audibly at the sight. Oh my God he had an amazing back. His shoulders were broad and muscular but not overly so, just toned enough that it highlighted the long length of his body which narrowed into trim hips. The waistband of his boxers ended the line of his naked flesh just an inch above his jeans which barely remained hanging on his body, held up only by his rounded buttocks that she could just get the tiniest glimpse of over his pants.

"Can you dance a little?" she asked and received a look of pure disbelief.

"Not a chance."

"Why not?"

Bixlow laughed and scratched the back of his head. "That was not part of the deal."

"The deal was… you were supposed to strip for me. Strippers dance, don't they?"

A strained laugh left Bixlow's mouth and he just shook his head. "Not this one."

Lisanna huffed and pursed her lips. Oh well. She'd tried at least. "Alright, you can continue."

He couldn't believe he was about to do this as his fingers hovered over the edge of his pants. He felt like a cover model or something, posing for a centerfold of Sorcerer's Weekly. Why the heck did she want to see his ass? He'd never particularly thought much about that part of his anatomy before. Did she like it? Ahh God, what the hell was he saying? Who the fuck cared if he had a nice ass?

With a flick of his fingers his pants fell to the floor sliding over his backside, leaving him in only his boxer briefs which outlined the sculpted roundness deliciously. His thighs were strong, thick and long, thinning down to muscular calves which disappeared within the remains of his pants that were still wrapped around his ankles. He glanced over his shoulder, looking for any indication from his girlfriend whether he was to proceed or not and found her staring at him with mouth agape, her fingers clenching over and over again where they rested on her knees.

"Lis?" he questioned and she held up a hand, letting him know she wasn't done yet. He stepped out of his pants but didn't turn around, just stood there with his hands on his hips, feeling like an utter fool.

"Bix… can you turn around now and just walk slowly towards me?"

Lisanna couldn't quite believe she was being so bold but it was actually a lot easier than she thought it would be. It helped that he was actually doing everything that she asked him to and quite honestly, he could have just stood there completely naked the whole time and she would have been thrilled. Sometimes she still couldn't believe he was her boyfriend. He was so sexy and it just boggled her mind that someone like him would like her.

Bixlow moved towards her, a sexy ass grin on his handsome face. His hair was a mess like it always was, the three strips of blue hair sticking out in every which way and his auburn eyes tilted slightly up with heavy black lashes framing them. She could stare at his face all day, it was so fascinating but right now she couldn't resist letting her eyes fall south, watching his body move lithely towards her. He stopped just in front of her, giving her a beautiful view of his toned abs and umm, well-endowed package beneath. "Now what?" he asked.

She flushed and bit at the side of her lip, 'Yea, now what?' she wondered as well and glanced up at him. "Now uhh…" the words were there, sitting at the tip of her tongue but did she dare let them loose? He arched a brow and she took a deep breath, "Off," she said, disbelieving that she'd actually said it.

It seemed he didn't believe it either as he stared down at her, his eyes wide and his mouth falling open. "What?" he questioned, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"You heard me," she said, reacting to his movements and adjusting her position on the couch cushion. "Take it off. I won the bet and you're supposed to strip for me… so finish the deal."

She wanted to burry her face in the pillows beside her and scream. She'd said it, she'd really said it. But now how would he react? Would he really do it? She wouldn't blame him if he didn't. She sure as hell wouldn't be able to do it herself. Heck, she wasn't even sure if she was going to be able to sit here and watch him without getting so red in the face she combusted.

He lifted an arm and scratched the back of his head, his mouth turned in a crooked grin. "Really?" he asked, and when she nodded her head shyly he chuckled deeply and shrugged. "Alright then. You asked for it…"

His hands fell to the elastic waistband and gripped it, sliding his briefs slowly down… inch by yummy inch. She could see smooth skin and a thin line of crisp black hairs. A shiver ran up her spine, sending her pulse racing while her chest started to thud loudly. She swallowed thickly and nibbled on her lip. The band slid down further and the wide root of his cock crept out… "Stop, stop!" Lisanna hollered, waving her hands frantically.

"What?" Bixlow asked, feigning ignorance. "Did I do something…"

She shook her head and stood up, flushed beyond belief. "No… I just, it's fine. You don't have to do anything else."

Bixlow laughed, amused by her embarrassment which was plainly evident on her face. "Are you sure?" he prodded, stepping against her and lightly grasping her hips to pull her closer. "I could continue. Or you could continue for me…" He grabbed her hands and guided them to his sides just above his boxers.

A nervous laugh escaped her mouth.

"What's wrong Lis? Didn't you want your prize?" he teased, sliding his hands around her waist and pressing his hips against her. He started to move slowly, grinding against her to the rhythm of the steadily beating music. "You said you wanted me to dance right? How's this?"

"Bix…" she whispered, her voice coming out thin and breathy. His body was moving hers, their hips swaying in perfect unison. She breathed in deeply, catching his addicting scent and melted against him.

"Let's make this more interesting," he murmured in a low vibrating tone and grabbed the hem of her dress. The fabric slid up her body easily and then over her head, falling forgotten to the floor as their naked flesh pressed warmly together.

Lisanna had about all she could take as she stood there, more turned on than she quite possibly had ever been in her entire life. Her hands smoothed up his sides, feeling his hard body as it still moved slowly against her. His face nudged against her neck and then he kissed her pulse softly, moaning while his hands curved over her backside.

"I think we should fuck."

Suddenly he gripped the back of her thighs and lifted her, wrenching a startled gasp from her lips. She clung to him, feeling his hard body press between her legs and they fell back on to the couch. She shouldn't have been surprised by the turn of events. Hell, what else would happen after watching her gorgeous boyfriend strip nearly naked in front of her? But all this heat was startling. Her body was on fire, writhing against him as he grinded into her, his erection pressing against her heated core.

His hands sifted into her hair and he kissed her, grasping the sides of her head and angling her mouth to deepen the kiss. Lisanna took full advantage of the situation and cupped his ass, letting her fingers squeeze that rounded flesh as his muscles contracted on a thrust. "Oh yes," she moaned, the words lost in his mouth as his tongue slid along hers. His erection pressed against the inside of her thigh and she wanted to feel him rub that hardness against her sex, feel all that male arousal begging to be let inside her body.

He palmed one of her aching breasts, cupping the fullness before yanking her bra down and releasing her pebbling nipple. His fingers deftly teased the hardened peak, rolling it and plucking it till he released her mouth and claimed her tit with his warm, soft lips. "Mmm, so good," he groaned and reached behind her, expertly unclasping her bra and sliding it off her body. "Come here baby." He grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up, moving her to a sitting position while he knelt on the floor in front of her. Her legs spread to accommodate his body and he banded an arm around her back, thrusting her naked breasts up for his greedy mouth.

Lisanna gasped and arched into him, shaking at the feeling of his wet lips surrounding her sensitive nipple. His mouth pulled at her, his tongue alternating between swirling and flicking. She clenched fistfuls of his hair and let her head fall back on another moan as he took his time, torturing her breast before moving on to the other, repeating the pleasure till she was rolling her body into his, wanting more… much more.

But wait, this wasn't what she had wanted when she started all this. This was supposed to be her moment, her time to do as she pleased. So often when they were intimate together she would get so swept away by the pleasure he gave her that she never got a chance to really indulge herself in the fantasies that formulated inside her head at the most random and sometimes inopportune times. This was supposed to be her time to take advantage, her time to enjoy the wonders of his amazing body.

His lips pulled away, leaving a sucking sound as they lifted from her moist nipple. He moved to continue down her body but she halted him, pressing a hand to the center of his chest. "Not so fast," she said and pushed him backwards, toppling him to the ground.

His eyes snapped up to hers, sprawled out with his hands catching his body and propping him up in a reclined position on the floor. "Lis?" he questioned, watching her stand up from the couch and then crawl over his body.

"Yes honey?" she crooned and then kissed his neck, smiling slyly when a moan vibrated in his chest.

"What are you doing?"

She trailed her tongue along his hard jawline and then lightly nipped his chin. "This is my night, remember?" She sat down over his hips and settled on top of the hard swollen length inside his briefs. "This is mine too." Closing her eyes she placed her hands on his chest and rolled her hips, rubbing herself over the hardness. There were only her panties and his briefs separating them so the contact was intense, able to almost feel the ridges of his flared head against her sensitive clit.

Her fingers strayed over his pecs, testing the muscle there before snaking down and tracing along the ridges of his abs. He was beautifully built, powerfully lean with skin tanned to perfection, so opposite her own pale flesh.

Bixlow watched his girlfriend, her large breasts bobbing delightfully in front of him as she grinded over his thickening cock. It was a sight he could never get tired of, her rosy nipples puckering in excitement and bouncing when he thrust his hips off the ground and jolted her body. She let out a startled gasp and he watched her body shudder, setting the delicious globes to quivering, making his mouth water with want.

She leaned down over him and sprinkled kisses across his chest, capturing a round disc between her lips. Her tongue flicked out and he hissed at the feeling, grabbing her hips and gripping them tightly while she went back and forth, teasing his nipples. She pulled sharply and he sucked in a breath through clenched teeth, digging his fingers into her flesh. Whatever had gotten into her, he liked it. Especially when she began to move once again, her pretty white head slipping down his stomach and her body moving between his spread legs.

"Mind if I finish stripping you?" she asked when her face hovered over the bulge in his briefs. She lightly kissed along the prominent length and watched him from beneath her lashes.

"Rip them off for all I care."

She grinned at him and carefully began pulling the fabric off, sliding them over his buttocks when he lifted his hips from the ground and then watched as his member popped free. She had them off his legs in no time and then crawled back up and kissed the inside of his right thigh.

"Lisanna…" he moaned and reached down for her but she avoided his hands, slapping them away when they sought to pull her up.

"Don't move," she ordered after grabbing his wrists and pinning them above his head. She released him and settled back down between his legs.

His body filled with heat as he watched the top of her head dip between his spread thighs. He wasn't sure how he felt about not being able to touch her but as of right now, he couldn't care less. His entire focus was on what her mouth was doing, how her tongue kept darting out and licking slowly up till she came to his heavy sac. He could feel her breath there, tickling the sensitive skin and he thrust his hips towards her, dying to be touched.

"Greedy now aren't we?" she teased and stuck her tongue out, trailing the tip lightly in a circular pattern over his testicles. He bucked up and groaned loudly, turning his hands into tightly clenched fists over his head. She took one into her mouth and hummed in satisfaction, sending vibrations through his body which rocked him to the core.

"Fuckin' hell!" he yelled and no longer cared whether he was allowed to move his hands or not. He sifted his fingers into her hair and grasped the silky strands while she tortured the other, making his dick so hard it was bobbing from the blood coursing hotly through it.

Her hand reached up and she lightly grasped his swollen length then began stroking it slowly. He was so incredibly large, long and thick with a flared head and a wide root. She released his sac and licked a path up his cock, closing her lips around the head and stroking her tongue over the tip. Her hand began to pump in a steady rhythm and she sunk down over him, pulling him deep inside her mouth till she met her moving hand.

Bixlow could swear he'd died and gone to heaven. Her sweet little mouth was sucking him so wonderfully, bobbing over his erection time and time again. Saliva dripped from her lips and coated his hard length, making the sexiest noises as she kept swallowing him down over and over. He wanted to fuck her so bad right now, wanted to yank her up by her underarms and thrust his dick inside her. But like she'd said, this was her moment and if this is what she wanted, then who was he to complain?

He heard her moan and he shuddered at the feeling it produced against his cock, the sound vibrating as she sucked him till he popped out from between her lips. She continued fisting him and leaned down, circling the tip with her outstretched tongue, watching him watch her.

The sight was his undoing, her beautiful blue eyes fairly begging for sex. He sat up and grabbed her, lifting her swiftly and planting her butt back on the couch. He had her panties off and was between her legs in a heartbeat, lining himself up with her body. "Do you want it?" he asked, rubbing a hand along her stomach and then capturing a soft breast.

"I want you," she breathed, so incredibly turned on by the desire in his eyes. The auburn color was flaring with heat and she rubbed herself against the rigid length of his sex.

"You're so wet." His hand gripped his shaft and he began teasing the swollen folds of her sex. "You have a greedy little cunt. You ache to have me inside, don't you?"

She nodded and thrashed her head to the side when the head of his cock teased her sensitive clit.

"Do you want me to push it in?" His voice was sexy and raw.

"Yes-"

"How far?"

She could feel him undulating against her, so close to popping through. "All the way. Fuck me Bix. Please."

"But what if I want to tease you?"

Lisanna groaned and rolled her hips, trying to guide him inside her. She wanted him now. She didn't want teasing, didn't want playful sex, she wanted him to fuck her and she said as much as he pushed the tip inside.

"Patience Lis. I'll make you cum. I'll make you cum hard."

Her body clenched at his words, trying to suck him further in but failing. He began to pump slowly, stretching her wide with just the flared head.

"Then I'm going to cum inside you, hot and deep." His dick slid infinitesimally further, announcing to her body the pleasure that was coming. She tried to reach for his body to yank him against her but he avoided her hands and then grabbed her wrists, pinning them to her sides.

"Bix-"

Her cry mixed with the hum of his voice. "I can feel you milking me with your tight little sheath. You like my cock, don't you?"

She nodded mindlessly, inwardly screaming. She wanted him so badly it hurt, like a part of her was missing. She knew what he could do with that hard rod of sex, how he could make her cum with just the gentlest of thrusts, giving her the most intense vaginal orgasms.

He leaned forward and captured a tight nipple in his mouth, pulling on the sensitive bud till she screamed. "I'm going to fuck you now. Fuck you just the way you like." His hands grabbed her waist and he snapped his hips, sinking all the way inside.

Lisanna cried out at the intrusion and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a mind numbing kiss. She'd been dying for this moment, waiting for that delicious stretching inside her body that only he could create. He was so big it was almost uncomfortable but he shifted his body and angled her just right to accept him fully. His tongue thrust inside her mouth and then his cock mimicked the action inside her body, beginning a rhythm that had her panting within seconds. Her pussy clamped hard around his cock and she cried out as he found that spot inside her that had her belly flooding with heat.

Bixlow's own breathing was harsh and fast, increasing with his pace as he pushed himself harder and harder. Time and time again he buried himself to the root, slapping against her spread thighs which were slick with desire that had trickled down. "Fuck, you feel so good," he rasped and palmed a tender breast while the other hand curved over her backside and guided her into his thrusts. He was beyond control, beyond being able to slow himself and he felt his body tightening, his belly coiling hotly as his balls drew up. He reached his hand down between their bodies and teased her clit with the pad of his thumb, thankful when he felt her body shudder violently as if on the brink of release. "You're going to make me cum. Your tight little body is sucking me so hard."

Lisanna clutched his shoulders, making crescent shaped marks on his skin as her body started to spin out of control. It was amazing how easily he could make her go crazy. Just the incredibly full feeling alone was enough to bring her to orgasm, his dick hitting that spot inside her time and time again till she couldn't take it any more.

The moment his finger found her clit she convulsed, her body tightening as an orgasm built up violently inside of her. Her slick walls closed over him and when he pinched her swollen nub she shattered, her body erupting in waves of pleasure so intense she couldn't contain it. Screams rent the air and she grabbed on to his shoulders tightly, letting her body shake and shudder while he continued to pound inside of her.

"Oh fuck! Lis-!"

Her orgasm was intoxicating and Bixlow felt his release sprinting towards him, flooding his dick. He jerked inside of her and grabbed her hips, yanking her against him as he buried himself as deeply as possible and let himself go. Her name was like a mantra from his lips as he screamed it over and over again, jerking erratically till he was completely spent and collapsed on top of her.

Lisanna held him close, his head resting on her chest. She stroked his hair softly and smiled up at the ceiling. Wow, was all she could think and then hummed in appreciation as his arms wrapped slowly around her waist, holding her tight. He was still kneeling on the ground in front of the couch, his back rising and falling quickly as he tried to recapture his breath.

"That was fun," she stated lightly, making jest of the intense experience.

Bixlow grunted in response, not bothering to move his head which was buried between her breasts.

She lightly teased the hairs on the back of his neck and then trailed her fingers along his spine. "Are you alive?" she asked, smiling down at the top of his head.

He nodded but once again didn't utter a word which caused her to laugh.

"Well that's good," she said, still chuckling. "I'll need you alive for the next time I win a bet."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, this is rapidly turning into a pairing that I really REALLY enjoy. I'm not sure if they are in character... I guess we just don't get enough of them in the manga for me to be sure. But I feel like Bix has to be sexy as hell in bed and for Lisanna to date someone like him, she must be pretty kinky herself. <strong>

**Hope you all enjoyed! I did :P**


End file.
